


Liebestraum (Love Dream)

by MakkachinOnIce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, NSFW, New Year's Eve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakkachinOnIce/pseuds/MakkachinOnIce
Summary: It is a date night with the self-proclaimed Canadian King, and Yuri Plisetsky has to dress up for the occasion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always fantasize about the younger YOI characters in the later years. Seeing JJ and Yurio’s character development, I can imagine them grow into gorgeous adults someday…and somehow a mature JJ in a suit is a turn on for me (lol). Anyway, if they got OOC for you, I’m sorry! :(  
> Also, the title was a last minute thought. I can’t help it if I like old songs, okay?  
> Lastly, this was supposed to be a Christmas fanfic, but it took a while before it got finished, so…  
> YOI is the majestic creation of Kubo-sensei, and this work is a tribute to my dearest JJYuri squad, who keep on raining fanfic ideas via social media.  
> Whether you like JJ or not, I hope you enjoy this work. Douzo!

It was a floor-length evening gown, a mermaid dress that perfectly hugged his tall and slender figure. Its sheer neck design was the color of his skintone up until his shoulders, where the lace pattern started, giving the sexy illusion of wearing nothing but petals of red roses. Simply put, it was an elegant dress befitting a woman of alluring beauty.

Yuri Plisetsky was a handsome 21-year-old young man, hence he could not help but wonder what the heck made him wear the such an attire in the first place.

He stared uncomfortably at the mirror in his walk-in closet. If he would prefer to be objective at this point, he would have to admit that the evening dress looked great on him. The passionate color of the dress brought out the fire in his emerald green eyes. His golden platinum blond hair, now long enough to reach past his chest, was tied up in a stylish ponytail, with loose strands elegantly framing his face.

With the way he looked, he could definitely pass for a lady – a remark he heard often from others, something which pissed Yuri the most.

There was no way he would cross-dress, had he won against a certain Canadian jerk in a drinking game.

The memories of the events that took place two months ago made its reappearance in his mind, making him curse under his breath. Jean-Jacques Leroy was known to be a party animal with a knack for starting betting games on a whim. That’s why it was no surprise when the Canadian challenged him to a drinking contest one night, in a bar somewhere in Ibiza during one of their secret travels – secret, because despite the modern times, the world still couldn’t be kind to a pair of male figure skaters who are in love with each other. Even Yuri found it strange; the possibility of him falling in love with a guy like Jean-Jacques Leroy, his number one enemy and was **_a straight guy_** to boot, was near zero – but it happened anyway, and now they were dating.

“Are you sure you want to take me on, JJ?” Yuri arched an eyebrow as he asked the other man. “You know where I’m from. Vodka is pretty much like water for me.”

JJ looked like his usual, overly confident self, answering Yuri’s question with his trademark smirk. “You know how much I love challenges, Yuri. Besides…” there was a twinkle in his blue-grey eyes, a hint of mischief which was not left unnoticed by the Russian blonde. “Lovers should have some bonding time together.”

“Getting wasted is the most stupid thing that lovers could ever do.”

“But _ma reine_ , you should know by now that lovers do **_a lot_** of stupid things.” JJ laughed. His laughter was gleeful as always, and was often contagious as much as it was annoying, at least to Yuri. “Let’s make a bet, shall we? The loser will do anything that the winner says starting on New Year’s Eve.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. He was already used to this kind of suggestion. Ever since the day the two of them became lovers, JJ has developed the habit of challenging him in a betting game. Whether they were having sex or they were on a casual date, JJ would come up with a game in which the winner gets a reward. Yuri found himself liking the challenge most of the time, especially because it often served as an opportunity for him to enslave his Canadian boyfriend and make him do the housework for an entire week.

“Fine,” Yuri said. “It’s only vodka. There’s no way I’d lose to you.”

JJ seemed to like the way he agreed to take on the challenge. “If I win, you’d be wearing a sexy dress.” he chuckled softly. “Then we’d start the New Year with a **_bang_**.”

Ignoring the sexual innuendo in those words, Yuri eyed JJ in a calculating way. The Canadian had already downed some whiskey before he came up with his crazy idea, so Yuri thought that this would be an easy win.

He was dead wrong.

Yuri had no idea how JJ managed to outdrink him that night. He himself had high alcohol tolerance, and vodka was his most favorite spirit. But JJ somehow managed to stay up after drinking more or less than 10 shots of vodka; a feat that amazed even the most heavyweight drinkers of the bar. Yuri was down before he could even drink his ninth glass.

The next day Yuri woke up with pain stabbing in his skull, the effect of a serious hangover. He remembered the bet, but he brushed it off at that time. He thought that JJ wouldn’t be able to remember any of it, as the man should be dead drunk after the game that night.

But of course, JJ would remember it, after getting shitfaced and all. The red dress that was sent to Yuri’s apartment served as the evidence.

A buzzing sound emanated throughout the room. Yuri jumped, apparently startled. Though he was all alone in his room, he felt embarrassed for acting like a scaredy cat. He swore under his breath in Russian for doing so.

The buzzing went on, until Yuri had to walk across the room in quick and angry strides, not bothering to look at the video door phone. He already knew who his visitor was anyway.

Jean-Jacques Leroy was standing outside, waiting while carrying a bouquet of flowers in his hand. At the age of 25, he had grown up into a handsomely mature man – physically, at least. Yuri grew taller these past few years, but JJ was even taller than him, reaching past six feet in height. The charcoal grey three-piece suit that he was wearing was definitely tailor-made, perfectly accentuating his athletic build. But there was the familiar dark hair, the sun-kissed skin, and the aura of a prideful king which Yuri had known (and loved) for a long while.

Yuri looked upon his face, expecting the annoying smirk that he usually sees whenever he loses a betting game against his lover. But the expression on JJ’s face was far from what he expected; the usually bright and mirthful blue eyes were now dark with passion, staring at him deeply and hungry with desire, making his heart race.

He was already used to the way JJ gazed at him like he was undressing him with his eyes, but this was the first time he felt the honest desires behind it – the thought of pinning him against the wall then and there, kissing him without holding back, fucking him senseless till morning comes – such hidden thoughts were so apparent, Yuri inevitably blushed upon noticing it.

“W-what?” Yuri asked, feigning an irritated tone to hide his embarrassment.

JJ woke up from whatever sexual fantasy he was having at that moment, and greeted his lover with a smile. “Good evening to you, Yuri-chan. You look so wonderful tonight.”

The Russian blonde moved aside, letting the other man into his room. JJ immediately headed for the empty flower vase right by the flat-screen TV in the living room. There was an air of familiarity in this gesture, a domestic feeling that could only come from someone who has always been in Yuri’s home often enough to be able to memorize every corner of it.

Truth be told, they were better off living together. But JJ remained in his own apartment in Montreal until now. Yuri knew that JJ hoped for the two of them to live together, but somehow the Canadian never suggested the idea once. He knew it might have something to do with their skating careers: the two of them were at the peak of their glory in the world of figure skating, both already made a name for themselves and became the pride of their own countries.

Yuri wouldn’t mind asking his lover to move in with him, but the thought of JJ teasing him and saying **_“You miss me so much that you want me closer to you, chaton?”_** 24 hours a day held him back from doing so.

There was also the idea that maybe JJ just didn’t want to live with him. It was an idea that he’d rather ignore, but it persistently comes into mind whenever Yuri thinks about their relationship.

“There.” JJ muttered in a satisfied tone after placing the flowers in the vase. He then glanced at Yurio. “Are you ready to go?”

“Almost,” Yuri replied with a grunt. “Let me put on these stupid high heels first.”

“I’ll help you, then.”

Yuri grabbed a pair of high-heeled Ferragamo stilettos, which were also included in the “gift” that JJ sent to him. He sat on a couch, and JJ knelt on one knee as he helped him put the shoes on.

“All right, Cinderella, let’s get you ready for the party.” JJ grinned from ear to ear, knowing that he said something that would get into lover’s nerves.

“Shut it, JJ. I’m only doing this once.” Yuri folded his arms and glared at him.

“If you say so,” the Canadian man did not bother look up, too busy fiddling with the high heeled shoes. They were a perfect fit, much to Yuri’s surprise – how the Canadian knew about his shoe size, he had no idea.

JJ gave a satisfied grin once he was finished strapping the shoes on. Yuri was about to rise from the couch, but he felt his lover’s lips as JJ kissed his feet, gently. A moment of silence fell upon the room as their eyes met, the Russian’s glass green orbs and the Canadian’s haunting blue-grey ones.

“You kinky bastard.” Yuri’s face was beet red, much to the other man’s satisfaction.

“Yeah, I love you too.” JJ laughed as he stood up, and held out a hand. “Let’s go have some fun now, okay?”

* * *

 

JJ made a reservation at a famous hotel, which was also holding a New Year’s Eve party that night. Yuri found it suspicious, and he wondered if it was on purpose. Somehow he couldn’t help but assume that JJ deliberately made a reservation at a time when there are hundreds of people who would ogle at him in a red dress.

 ** _Just what is this guy planning?_** Yuri wondered, inevitably nervous. JJ was leaving no hints as to what they were going to do when they get to the hotel. Usually the pattern of an ordinary couple’s date would be simple: dinner, some romantic talk, and when things go well, a night of great sex. But their relationship is far from ordinary. JJ was the kind of man who lacked shame; he’d come up with a variety of ideas, from cheesy romantic dates to kinky nights in the bedroom. He was so vocal when it comes to expressing what he wants, that Yuri couldn’t predict what he was up to until the very last minute.

The two of them got out of JJ’s Mercedes, and a valet got the keys to park the car. The Russian blonde could already feel the gaze of strangers on him.

“What’s the matter, love?” JJ asked. He was quick to notice the discomfort in Yuri’s eyes.

“Nothing.” Not that Yuri would say that he felt uneasy with the way the people looked at him –at both of them. It was not hard to see the way the men and women looked at the newly arrived couple; the men nodding to JJ, a salute of respect for having a great beauty beside him, and the women eyeing Yuri in envy for having such a dashing man for a companion.

JJ took Yuri’s hand, and had his arm wrapped around his. “Why look so shy, _chaton_? You’re the most beautiful lady here tonight. You’re going to be the belle of the ball.”

Yuri frowned at him. “I’m no lady.”

“I know that,” JJ replied with a frown, sounding a tad exasperated. “It’s just that calling you a beautiful man is like an understatement.”

 ** _That’s not it,_** Yuri thought. It was not as if being called a lady was such an insult for him. Sure, if he was still in his teenage years, he would have snarled at JJ for doing so, but he’s an adult now. He was pretty much used to it; people kept on rambling about how his beauty went beyond the boundaries of gender, surpassing even the aesthetic ideals of both men and women. Back when other guys bully him for looking feminine, he answered them with a head butt or a kick between the balls. But he had grown up, and while he admittedly retained the attitude of the Legendary Russian Punk, at least he could handle the remarks more amicably.

Yuri knew that JJ was giving him a half-compliment (half, because the Canadian was also half-teasing, for sure), but what bothered him was the sudden thought that maybe he preferred him as a woman – that he wanted him to be the lady of his ideals, the girl of his dreams.

His heart sank just at the idea of it.

“Hey.”

Yuri felt JJ’s strong and warm hand lift his chin, making him realize that he had been looking at the ground. The Canadian’s dark blue eyes stared at him, lovingly, and all doubts disappeared in the blink of an eye.

“I’m sorry if I offended you, okay?” JJ spoke softly, and smiled at him. “But I do think you’re the loveliest here, _ma belle_.”

The two of them entered the party, a pair of young lovers that looked too good together. It was a charity ball, a fundraising event for orphaned children in which JJ had been doing volunteering for since he was fifteen years old. Despite his loud and obnoxious demeanor, JJ was known for his participation in charity work off season. To Yuri, it was one of his redeeming qualities.

And as JJ was famous for his charity work, it was inevitable that he would get everyone’s attention as soon as they stepped in. Yuri did his best to ignore the stares of everyone around him, seeking comfort in the arm of the lover he was holding onto. He glanced at him, hoping to see what kind of expression he was making while the two of them receive all the attention.

There was his usual arrogant smile, of course, but it was also something else: JJ seemed to take in all the stares like it was more than some kind of compliment, like it was something that he already expected. It was as if he believed that walking into that room with his lover was the best thing that could happen to the guests in that party. Like the idea of being with Yuri would be the greatest gift.

JJ was taking pride in the fact he and Yuri were together, walking side by side, on a special night.

Yuri thought that would have been sweet, if only he wasn’t donning girl’s clothes at that moment.

 “Look up and be confident,” JJ whispered into his ear. “You look great, okay? And we’ll be dancing tonight, in front of these people, without a care in this world.”

As if on cue, the music suddenly played, a romantic music emanating from a band in one corner. Couples slowly walked to the dance floor together and began to sway along with the melody. JJ kissed Yuri’s hand, and then gently guided him to the dance floor.

Yuri placed a hand against JJ’s shoulder, the other clasping the Canadian’s open palm. JJ had his other hand gently run down the Russian blonde’s back, a moment of teasing before he pulled him closer to his body. They moved along with the music, a lovely pair enjoying the last night of the year.

“JJ,” Yuri glared at the taller man. “Why did you ask me to go to this party in drag? You want to embarrass me in public before the year ends?”

“What? No,” JJ was actually shocked by the question. “I just want you to dance with me, wearing something that I chose for you.”

“So why buy me a dress? I’d prefer a suit.”

“That wouldn’t be called a punishment, _chaton_.”

Yuri heaved a sigh. Of course, he simply wanted him to wear a dress. JJ was that kind of person; despite his lack of ability to read the air, he was sincere about everything that he says, at least. He felt guilty for assuming that JJ was probably hoping that he was a girl. In his defense, however, Yuri could not help but feel insecure often; beautiful women were all around the world, simply waiting for the day when they can seduce his lover away. And he could not help but feel bitter about the fact that a major part of the society still finds homosexual relationship unacceptable.

Such thoughts made him feel weary, that he had to lean against JJ’s chest.

“I love you,” he spoke, almost like a whisper. He realized that JJ must have heard him, amidst the loud music and the noise coming from other people around them, when he felt his body stiffen.

“Let’s end this.”

It was the last response that he expected. Yuri looked upon his lover’s face, worryingly. “What?”

It was strange, but Yuri felt a surge of panic when his lover spoke those words. He wondered if it was over. If JJ would actually break up with him then and there, if the bastard was only waiting for the perfect time to leave him. But those thoughts were immediately quashed the moment he stared at those dark blue eyes.

“Let’s stop,” JJ spoke, his voice almost a growl. He smirked, a predatory smile meaning he was only a few seconds away from making love to Yuri in public. “ _Bravo_ _á vous, chaton_. You manage to make me lose my control with just three words.”

There it was again, the passionate flame in those half-lidded blue-grey eyes. The two of them stopped dancing, two beings standing still in the midst of the lively dancers that evening. Yuri was staring at his lover, wide-eyed, with so many thoughts running in his mind. Has JJ been holding back all along? Did it really turn him on just hearing such words from his mouth? Has he been worrying for nothing?

JJ leaned in closer and whispered into Yuri’s ear, his breath hot, and his voice filled with ardent desire. “Let’s dance someplace else, _ma reine_.”

* * *

 

The two of them were already running towards the elevator before Yuri could even realize it. Fortunately for the both of them, it was empty; their lips were already crashing before the doors even slid close.

“What floor?” Yuri managed to moan out when JJ abandoned his lips and attacked his neck, deliberately leaving sweet love bites.

“Topmost,” JJ panted against his shoulder. “ _Hurry_ , Yuri. I want you so badly.”

Yuri could not keep himself from moaning as his lover began to lick a trail down the front of his neck. He managed to fumble with the elevator buttons, pressing the one leading to the topmost suite.

It was the longest elevator ride for the both of them, most likely because Yuri was too busy whimpering under JJ’s embrace,  the Canadian exchanging wet kisses with the Russian man like there’s no tomorrow. JJ slid his tongue into Yuri’s mouth, eagerly exploring the orifice, touching every spot that turned the other man’s legs into jelly. But the blonde managed to grab his hand when he was about to lift the skirts of his red dress.

“No,” Yuri gasped. He managed to look so angry despite being a mess. “Not here, **_damnit_**.”

JJ frowned, apparently getting impatient. The elevator doors slid open, and he lifted Yuri in one smooth and swift movement. The penthouse suite was a large and undeniably luxurious suite, but they couldn’t care less where they were; there was an emptiness that must be filled, a need that only the heat of each other’s body could satisfy.

They did not end up laying on the bed, however. JJ might have been a tad too eager that they went past the double beds, and ended up leaning against the window of the suite. Yuri was pinned between the cold glass against his back and the strong, warm body that was trapping him. But he was too occupied to care – his lips too busy meeting the demanding caresses of his raven-haired lover, his hands too eager to hold back from touching every toned muscle through those clothes, tugging at the jacket in a desperate attempt to take it off.

JJ managed to unbutton Yuri’s red dress, and it fell on the floor in one fluid movement, sliding against the Russian’s alabaster skin. Despite the room’s darkness, he noticed the rosy flush on Yuri’s milky white skin, and the look in those lovely green eyes – undoubtedly shy, but desperately desiring him.

“Let’s get this done properly,” Yuri spoke, “on the bed.”

JJ managed to smirk despite himself. “We can’t watch the fireworks from there. Besides, I did say we’re gonna end the year with a bang.”

“Ugh.” Yuri looked at him in chagrin. The intensity that emanated a while ago was slowly fading, although the desire to hold each other still lingered. “You being a cocky shit almost made me limp.”

The Canadian arched an eyebrow challengingly. “Really? But your body says otherwise…”

And to prove his point, JJ lightly brushed a finger against the younger man’s nipple. It was one of Yuri’s many sensitive spots – one of the tempting secrets that JJ managed to unravel with every night they had spent together. The Canadian took pride in being the first to discover all of those sensual zones, and he was able to memorize all of them, let alone exploit each part to his advantage.

Yuri’s breath hitched at the sensation on his chest, feeling pleasure rippling downwards. Nevertheless, he managed to glare at the older man in return.

“I swear to god, JJ, if you’re only gonna tease me…” he was undeniably on edge, much to the other man’s amusement.

“Relax,” JJ laughed fondly at his lover’s impatience. He leaned forward, so that his eyes directly meet those angry emerald orbs. “Now, turn around for me, Yuri. Enjoy the view while we’re making love.”

The younger man obeyed, almost grudgingly turning around to face the sparkling city lights beneath them. JJ gently untied Yuri’s ponytail, letting his lover’s long blond hair flow like a river of silk against smooth skin.

The raven-haired Canadian held his breath as he drank in the sight of his lover’s body, entirely naked except for those high heels. Yuri’s beauty shone even brighter against the city lights below, that even the shadows of the night managed to complement his seductive allure. At times like this, JJ would wonder why everyone called Yuri the Russian fairy, when it was clearly an understatement.

“My god, Yuri,” he muttered in honest admiration. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any lovelier.”

Those were random words spoken with all sincerity, but they undoubtedly left a certain impact on the younger man. Yuri shivered, and JJ was certain that it wasn’t due to the coldness of the room. The taller man moved closer, and pressed his lips against his lover’s ear.

“You like it, don’t you? Me praising you?” he spoke in a soft whisper that made the Russian blonde quiver. “I remember you getting motivated when you compete against me. You want me to admire you, everything about you.”

“Jean…”

“You let me indulge in this cross dressing punishment game just so that you can show me how sexy you are, huh? I bet you liked this kinky side of me as well.”

Yuri had a few sentences that he could use to argue with that statement, but not a single word was able to come out of his lips, just a groan of arousal from feeling his lover’s hand wrap around his shaft. It started with slow strokes, followed by a massage on the tip of his cock. The Canadian’s other hand began teasing his left nipple, rubbing in circles and pinching it lightly. A pair of wet lips placed its attention on the back of Yuri’s ear, kissing and whispering sweet nothings.

The sensations that Yuri felt all over his body sent him to the brink of pleasure. He threw his head back, leaning against the shoulders of the taller man, seeking support to keep himself from falling onto his knees. By experience, he knew that JJ was thorough when it comes to foreplay; it wasn’t until he was leaking in precum that the Canadian man decided to move onto the next stage.

Hands slick with his lover’s come, JJ proceeded to preparing Yuri. The Russian blonde inevitably whined when the hand around his cock was gone, but the next sensation he felt made him lean forward and press his hand against the window. A finger pressed in, followed by another, moving deep within his entrance and scissoring him in preparation for something bigger and better. Yuri moaned when a third finger entered, curling and rubbing at his prostate.

“J-jean,” Yuri did not bother hiding his shameless need to touch him. “Enough. Do me already…”

“Hm,” JJ hummed thoughtfully as he continued abusing the younger man’s pleasurable spot. “I wonder if it’s good enough…”

“You son of – ah!”

“That’s good enough.” JJ said with a lopsided grin on his face. Despite getting so turned on himself, he was able to remain a bit of a bully to his lover for a second. “Turn back around again.”

Yuri complied, and turned around to face him. He was undoubtedly a beautiful mess; his expression wanton, yet frustrated because he knew JJ was taking his time on purpose. But JJ himself was getting impatient as well, as shown in the dark depths of his half-lidded eyes, and the hardness of his leaking member.

JJ lifted his Yuri’s body, and had his legs wrapped around his hips as he pressed his back against the glass window. Yuri lifted his head and gently licked the taller man’s lower lip, to which JJ responded with a deep kiss. Hands on the other’s butt, the Canadian spread the Russian blonde’s ass cheeks and pressed the tip of his cock against the twitching hole.

Yuri gasped against his lover’s mouth as he felt JJ enter him. There was the sensation of being stretched; painful and burning at first, but slowly becoming more pleasurable the more he got used to it. The taller man’s thrusts began as slow but deep, expertly hitting the prostate. Movements gradually became faster, matching every moan that comes out of their lips.

“Oh god, **_Jean_** ,” he whined, feeling the arousal pool in his stomach with every thrust. JJ responded with a groan, mercilessly thrusting deep inside where he knew his lover would feel him the most. Words drowning with every moan, thoughts made blank by the urge to satisfy their desires.

“Just a little more,” JJ growled. He stroked Yuri’s cock in time with his movements to help him reach climax. “At the same time…”

“Y-yes…”

And they both came together, their moans drowned by the sudden sound of explosions that came from a distant place. Flowers of light shot up in the sky, showering the city with its majestic beauty. JJ was the first to look outside the window, watching the first batch of fireworks that welcome the new year.

“Looks like we just had our first orgasm for the year,” he chuckled softly.

“Good,” Yuri replied. He grabbed him by the back of his head, hands feeling the velvet of his raven undercut. He pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Now it’s time for our second climax.”

* * *

 

There was hardly any recollection of what came after that passionate night, but Yuri woke up to a bright morning, with the sunlight pouring through the room seemed almost blinding, welcoming the couple on the first day of a new year. JJ had his arms wrapped around him, his face buried in his soft blonde locks. Yuri tried to get out of bed without waking the other up, to get some water to quench his throat which went dry from screaming yesterday. But the arms that were wrapped around him held him tight, pulling him closer to the man who was apparently already awake.

“Where are you going?” JJ opened one eye and looked at him.

“I’m going to get a drink, dumbass. I’m thirsty.”

JJ got up on his elbows, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Yuri found it adorable, even cute, but there’s no way he would tell that to him. Not now, anyway.

“Hold on,” JJ told him, “stay there. I need to tell you something.”

The Canadian jumped off the bed, leaving his Russian lover waiting in wonder. JJ picked up his clothes one by one, and searched through the pocket of his suit jacket. He took out a pair of keys, and a small square velvet box.

It wasn’t the most romantic of proposals, let alone most well-thought out, but it made Yuri’s heart beat fast nevertheless.

“I know it’s sudden,” JJ scratched the back of his head, clueless as to what words he should say. “But I…”

Yuri managed to laugh despite himself. “You’re proposing to me, first thing in the morning, **_naked_** ; there’s no more need to feel awkward, JJ.”

The raven-haired man furrowed his eyebrows in chagrin. “Well, the plan was supposed to be to propose to you by midnight, but you seduced me beforehand. Anyway…” he heaved a sigh, and started over again. Despite not wearing any clothes, he managed to look dignified in front of his lover. “I just thought that we should start the new year right. I just wanted to tell you…I know how hard it is for you, Yuri; you being the apple of the eye of entire Russia, that you find it hard to tell the world about me. About us.

“We’ve been together for years, but we’ve been in hiding. You know me, Yuri – I practically proclaimed myself as King when I was nineteen, for fuck’s sake. Keeping our love secret is something I would rather not do. That’s why I would like to say to you…” he opened the box, revealing a band of white gold, shining beautifully against the light of the day, carrying the promise of forever.

All those years of doubt, all those times when Yuri found himself wondering how his relationship with JJ would last, how it could possibly survive the judgmental eyes of the society, were lost in the blink of an eye. Here he was, unsure and untrusting, but Jean-Jacques Leroy remained steadfast in proving him that there was nothing to be afraid of.

“I just want to let you know, Yuri, that even if Russia and the rest of the world abandon you once you show who you are, I’ll remain by your side. If they won’t accept you, I **_will_**. Heck, I bet my gold medals that your family and mine, and the entirety of Canada will. So will you please – Yuri, are you crying?”

Yuri was a mess of emotions, tears flowing down his emerald eyes, but he was smiling and staring at him lovingly.

“You shithead,” he managed to cry out. “Just ask the fucking question already!”

JJ smiled, and crawled onto the bed to wrap his arms around his lover in a tight hug. He felt wet tears as Yuri pressed his face against his chest. Even he could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“Why bother?” He said, with sincere laughter. “Your face obviously says yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bravo á vous, chaton - Bravo to you, kitten
> 
> Ma reine - My queen
> 
> Pardon me for errors; this is my first JJYuri fic, and I'm the writer as well as its editor. And I don't speak French. And I was drunk while I was writing half of this fanfic.
> 
> Happy New Year to all. :D


End file.
